All Is fair In Love And War (A Ouran Host Club Fanfic)
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: Never in a million years did I think I'd have a family. I always felt unwanted and alone but, then I was adopted by this crazy guy named Ranka, long story, anyways. When the host club came into my life it was like I truly started to live. There's just one little issue...I love them. A story full of passion, surprise,heartbreak, and of course the host clubs antics.
1. The Start Of Something New

**heyy well thank you so much for reading this, this idea actually came to me when writing another fanfic strange I know and trust me it will get much better well thanks for reading ...enjoy**

I was always stuck in that wretched place, the desolate empty halls, the mess of children constantly leaving and coming, and then there was me. I was just kind of there, I felt unwanted, trapped. Like I had some kind of disease or there was something wrong with me for ever since I was six I had been in that abominable place, and while all the other children would be picked, I was always left behind. Although, when I was about eight one couple had there eyes set on me but they, of course, found another child to claim for there own. I had been hopeful, but, that small spark of hope died out a long time ago. Until today...

No ones Pov  
The orphanage door opened with a huge bang as a red-haired woman stepped into the dusty, dull, halls. "The woman" briskly walked up to a dull desk where the secretary was sleeping. A thin line of saliva formed on her lip and started going down her chin soon it dropped onto her dirt clad desk, that looked as if it hadn't been washed for months. Ranka glanced at the sleeping woman in disgust and was about to turn around, when he remembered his purpose. Swallowing the forming lump in his throat, he proceeded to the sleeping horror.

Waking this woman was inhumanly hard, the man tried every method that he knew but, alas the woman was still soundly snoring. A shrill ring was heard from the desk, this movement sent a cloud of dust toward Ranka, who was now covered from head to toe in the substance. A huge bang was heard as the now wide eyed secretary was sent hurtling to the floor from her chair. She got up and when her gaze landed on the man clad in dust she gave a high-pitched yell. Ranka tried to shush her and shook the dust from his scarlet locks. Finally the woman came to her senses and stared skeptically at the man.

"Your here to adopt, correct"? She asked while looking him over as if there was something wrong with him. But, Ranka paid no attention and smiling exclaimed. "Yes, my name's Ranka and I am looking to..." He was cut off as a girl with huge bags under her eyes, an emotionless look etched upon her face, and arms full of groceries came marching into the run-down building. "Dorris, I've got the food"! She yelled which caused more clouds of dust to fall from the ceiling, which Ranka barely managed to dodge. "Shut your mouth girl"! Threatened the woman while the girl snickered. Ranka studied her face and then exclaimed. "I'll adopt you"! The girl looked at him inquisitively and strangely. "What"? She muttered in a completely weirded out tone.

That's when the man lost it, sprinted over to her, picked her up, and began swinging the poor girl around while screaming. "Oh Your Just Sooooo Cute"! The girl sweat dropped along with the lady at the desk who was secretly relieved at the prospect of getting rid of the girl. "So where do I sign"? Asked the man who still had the girl snuggled deep in his arms. The girl started protesting ,but, it was muffled by Ranka's arm. The woman positively glowed and ran up to Ranka grinning. "Oh no you don't need to sign any where, she's yours, see it's all done"! She said holding up a signed document. Ranka smiled contently while the girl widened her eyes and began yelling. "Thank you"! He said as he practically dragged the gloomy girl out of the grotesque, lonely building.

When they had reached the sidewalk, Ranka put the girl down and while smiling said. "My names Ranka, what's yours"? "Miharu". She whispered while looking down on the cracked sidewalk. "What"? Asked Ranka, not hearing a word his new daughter had said. "MIHARU"! The girl yelled making Ranka smile and take her hand in his. "Well then Miharu let's go home"!  
**so what do you think? Let me know down below! :)**


	2. My Savior

**Hey Guys wow, so someone's actually reading this, that makes me incredibly happy. Thank you for choosing to read my story...well enjoy**  
Miharu Pov  
As I looked through the door that had just been flung open by my new "father" I smiled creating dimples and wrinkles near my eyes. My gaze landed on a cozy looking apartment, it was quite small but, it already felt like home. Home...this foreign word rolled off of my tongue smoothly and gave me a secret pleasure pronouncing it. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I've had dreams like this many times before. But, unlike this time, I would always wake up in a lonely room that would make me flinch and shiver from the cold atmosphere. Here the atmosphere felt as sweet as honey, it felt loving and kind.

I gave a content sigh and warily stepped into the my new home, I heard voices ringing out from what I assumed was the kitchen of the house. Out marched Ranka, or daddy, as he pleaded me to call him, and a girl wearing a guy's uniform? I made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Hi, I'm Haruhi and I guess your my new sister"? Asked the sweet girl smiling as her hair swept to one side. "So, Miha want me to show you your new room, you'll be sharing with Haruhi"? Asked Ranka while casting a blinding smile in my direction. "Miha"? I asked tilting my head to one side, wondering where in the world he came up with that. "OH YOUR JUST SO CUTE"! He exclaimed while running over to me and picking me up for the second time today, he swung me around until I felt my head spin. As he put me down Haruhi put her hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Dad I thought we talked about this". She said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself"! Exclaimed Ranka looking guilty at Haruhi and me. Then, realizing he still hadn't answered my question he began to ramble again. "Oh, because since were family I thought we could have nicknames for each other, Haruhi's is Haru and yours is Miha"! "And no one else is allowed to use them, especially that blond idiot". He mumbled creating a shadow on his face, me and Haruhi paled. Although I had absolutely no idea who this '"idiot" was, I was sure that Ranka absolutely despised him.

Oh, did I mention Ranka's a cross dresser? Now I know everyone was expecting me to freak out but, to tell you the truth I'm absolutely fine with it. I mean, to each his own right? Plus as long as he's happy I'm fine with whatever he does. I know it may seem stupid but I already feel some affection for the members of this family. Just knowing that I'm part of a family makes me burst with happiness.

"Oh no Dinner"! Screeched Haruhi, I was immediately pulled from my trance. There was no doubt in my mind that she was a girl now. She started to panic and ran into the kitchen frantically, with Ranka trailing her yelling about how our first dinner together had to be perfect. I smiled, a true genuine smile, and felt deeply content, I felt like I finally belonged. Haruhi came back into the small living room with a overdone fish, that had burnt patches on its skin. Ranka sighed sadly and said. "I'm sorry Miha, I wanted our first dinner together to be special, our first dinner as a family". He looked so crestfallen, I decided to do the unexplainable, I went over and gave him a huge hug. Now, I don't mean just a hug ,no, it was a bear huge, it was colossal. He blinked and looked down at me strangely but, hugged back. "It's alright, I already feel loved like never before, no one's perfect everyone messes up I think it's just a part of life". "But, the fact that you guys tried so hard is what counts, I already love you, just never leave me kay"? I looked up with watery eyes about to erupt with happy tears at Ranka and over to Haruhi, who looked absolutely touched. Ranka hugged me so tight that I could barely breath. "Were a family, and families stay together". He motioned for Haruhi to come over and join the hug, at first she looked hesitant, but, soon enough she ran over and gripped on to me like there was no tomorrow. At that moment in time I thanked god for this miracle, finding people as loving and kind as they were was a blessing.

Suddenly I heard a huge bang,and our reactions to this were...interesting. Dad jumped about a foot in the air and gave a high pitched yell at which I snickered. Haruhi tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. I, however, went face first, about to hit the floor, I braced myself for the hard impact of the wood. But, my eyes widened when I realized I wasn't falling anymore. I glanced up to see beautiful onyx eyes that were incredibly close to mine, I blushed and tried to move but ended up almost falling again. The long arms that had caught me the first time, saved me yet again but, this time held me tight to the person's muscular chest. "Oh hello Kyoya"! Said Ranka a pleasant expression carved onto his face.

**So I don't know who she's going to be with yet soo... DON'T ASSUME THAT SHE'S GOING TO BE WITH KYOYA...cause I honestly have no clue. So who do you think she should be with? Let me know down below 3 love you guys...**

Reviews:

KayDizzle: Your wish is my command :) let me know what you think and what are your thoughts on who she should be with? Thanks again for commenting you are my first comment and for that I like you more than brownies which is like impossible because as we all know brownies are amazing :).


	3. Dazzling Beauty

**Hey guys thanks for the tons of like wow... and thats only two chapters! You guys are epic thanks keep doing what your doing :) and sorry for the late update...**  
As Miharu stared up into Kyoya's eyes she felt a faint blush begin to spread rapidly across her pale cheeks and made a rash decision. She needed to escape from his clutches as fast as possible before he saw her cheeks becoming pink, so , she very ungracefully tried to maneuver herself out of the tall, brooding strangers arms. He just stared at her strangely, wondering what in the world she was trying to do. A new form of dance, possibly? Her mission ended up successful as she fell on the floor with a loud thud, she rubbed her now throbbing arm. The stranger continued to look at her with confusion spreading across his porcelain colored face, he was joined by Ranka and Haruhi who looked at her with bewilderment.

*Miharu Pov*  
"She must just be super tired, you know disoriented". Said Ranka approaching me, and helping me get up to my usual height, which just happened to be 5'4. Now I know, pretty short right? So, next to the towering , giant, stranger, I looked like a midget. I teetered a bit, rocking back and forth feeling a bit queasy from all of the spinning that I had been involved with that day. Ranka looked at me concerned-holding my shoulders he asked. "Are you alright". His tone made me smile and although the room was still slightly spinning I was sure I could at least walk. "I'm fine". I said trying to smile with my teeth as if to prove my point. He looked at me warily but, let go of my shoulders. My legs almost immediately became wobbly and the room started to spin again. I decided to take a step forward, completely ignoring the fact that the room was still moving in steady circles. As my foot left the ground I stumbled, and was sent hurtling to the other side of the room. Hearing yells from both Haruhi and Ranka I closed my eyes and felt my head throb.

I suddenly felt something soft but firm press against me, two long tan arms encircled me and my eyes widened. As we hit the floor I heard a gruff voice ask from behind me, quietly. "Are you alright"? I turned my head to feel my hand being grasped and soon I was standing again, only this time the room was still. I looked at the wanderer and if I thought Kyoya was tall, man, compared to him, Kyoya seemed like an elf. I looked up at the man who was holding my hand in a tight grasp, I could feel my pulse drastically increase. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks"! I said staring into his alluring eyes, that seemed to draw me in-I didn't want to look away.

"Mori-sempai, what are you doing here"? Questioned Haruhi as she looked at him dumfounded. "Tamaki deliver's a message". He said sighing and running his fingers through his spiky, voluminous, black hair. I had no clue who this "Tamaki" was but, I knew for sure that Ranka despised him, and making Ranka hate you is a hard task. "What does he want now"? Asked Kyoya pushing up his glasses and shooting annoyed glares at Mori. "Check your phone". Mori mumbled barely above a whisper. Kyoya quickly pulled out his phone and looked ghastly at the screen that produced 100 different messages from "The King" in the hour he hadn't checked his phone. Kyoya growled in annoyance and quickly scanned through the messages mumbling things like, "idiotic king". He finally pocketed his phone and with a smirk on his face proclaimed.

"The Host Club's first annual meeting is today". Haruhi's face held indescribable shock. "Bbut hhhoww"? Stuttered Haruhi leaning against the wall to steady her. "It's summer"! She exclaimed putting her hands on her head, I felt instantly bad for her. Her hazel eyes looked tired and red as if from lack of sleep. "Tamaki want to "improve" the host club". Sighed Kyoya, who was obviously not happy about this arrangement either.

"Your all in a host club"? I asked studying the expressions on their faces. When hearing meek choruses of yes's I broke out into peal's of laughter which caused even more confusion. "Those actually exist"? I asked with mirth dancing in my eyes. "Well, yes". Answered Haruhi earnestly. I gave another chuckle and while smirking said. "Well, I have to see this". I turned to Ranka and gave him my best puppy dog face. "Can I please go with Haruhi"? I asked making my blue eyes even bigger and searching his face for a sign of weakness. Ranka studied my expression, thoughtfully, as if deciding whether I should go somewhere after today's escapade. I made my eyes even larger and watery to spruce up the act, I was right, Ranka totally fell for it. "Well, I guess". He trailed off as I gave Haruhi an enthusiastic thumbs up sign. "But", he warned shaking his long finger in front of my face. "Do not get messed up with that blonde idiot". He put his hands on either side of his temples, as if just the thought of this "idiot" gave him a headache. Behind me I could hear Kyoya chuckle and Mori's silent breathing, which led me to wonder. What would the other club members be like?

Sensing that my attention was no longer on him, Ranka frantically flailed his arms in front of my face. I screamed and backed up, completely surprised . "Remember, stay away from Tamaki". He chorused out as Haruhi sweat dropped and rubbed her temples. While Kyoya started to snicker and move up his glasses farther up his slender face, Mori stood stoically and had absolutely no expression on his face. He was perfect in proportion and looked like a statue in an ancient Greek museum, perfect, but unmoving. But, Kyoya did not pale in comparison, he too was very handsome, maybe too much for his own good. He looked like one of those handsome villain characters, you know the evil characters in movies that are extremely handsome and have wicked tendencies. He was the type of person that would make a girl swoon from committing a sinful deed.

Before I even noticed, Haruhi grasped my arm and we began to depart the small, cramped, apartment. "Come on Miha". She smiled, it was dazzling and bright. I now realized why it was so easy for girls to mistake her for a boy. "All right all right"! I half laughed half said, and jokingly following her to the bright outside. I had no idea what I was in store for...  
**So what do you think's going to happen? Spill your guts let me know down below! And I promise that I will respond:). Thanks see ya later alligator!**

Reviews:  
HarmonicSymphony:Wow thank you! And btw awesome username. I honestly have no clue who she's gonna end up with yet it kinds like a wild card. It'll be unraveled as the story goes on :). Sorry that's a pretty strange analogy. :)

KayDizzle:Yay to you too! And I see your undecided me too... well just have to see who she'll be with, it's a mystery to me too :). And sorry for not updating very frequently but hope you liked this chapter!

YourWorstNightmare33:Thank you, glad that you find my story so intriguing. Your wish is my command as you can probably tell I updated, sorry for the wait. Thanks for reviewing :).


	4. So Sudden And New?

As the two black limousines drove up to the elegant, pink building Miharu's mouth fell wide open. It was a huge surprise for her to see the limos parked in front of her tiny house in fact, she had almost fainted and had to be carried in by Mori at which she blushed profusely. And now this was Haruhi's school? This statement posed more as a question as the dazed girl began to rapidly rub her eyes, making sure that she was still Realizing that she was the only one still left in the limo she frantically ran out trailing the tall stoic character.

Out of nowhere, another extravagant limo pulled up to the school and a tiny figure approached the group, well, more like threw himself at them. This was in fact, the one and only, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who was balling frantically and running at full speed toward Mori. When attaching himself to his unsuspecting friend the tiny boy sputtered out. "I thought you had gone missing, I even called the family troops"! He exclaimed pointing out the large vans painted in military colors. "Mitsukuni, don't cry". Said the towering character mono toned as he patted the little boys head. Miharu was perplexed, what was a six year old doing at a high school, more importantly, why did he have his own limo? Then again, many strange events had occurred today, so, why question this? "Excuse me, but how old are you'? Asked Miharu sweetly as she approached the hysterical boy who, of course, had Usachan in one hand. "Eighteen". He blurted out looking at her with big, blue eyes. Miharu jumped back, a look of horror and shock spreading across her face. She couldn't even comprehend fully what he was saying! "That's right, I'm eighteen, I'm going to college soon"! He yelled pulling out a lollypop from his back pocket, beaming at Miharu who was now twitching. "But, of course Mori's going with me, were going to Ouran academy"! He screamed causing it to echo along the magnificent walls. "What"? Exclaimed Haruhi, evidently confused. "Oh that's right, there is now an Ouran College one of the most elite schools nationwide". Proclaimed Kyoya smirking at the look on Haruhi's face. "There's no guarantee you'll get in even if you've attended Ouran High school its very prestigious and requires you to pass four tests with excelling marks". Continued Kyoya coyly smiling when seeing Miharu's distressed face at the mention of four tests. "Yeah, they were like pieces of cake"! Said Hunny while getting an interesting look on his face. "Speaking of which, who wants cake"? "Well we'd better get going knowing the king he's probably already sent out a search party"! Said Kyoya while annoyingly rubbing his head. "But, were only five minutes late"! Uttered Miharu, not understanding her utter mistake. "You'll understand once you meet him". Grumbled Haruhi as the party began to make their way up to the pink masterpiece.

The king sat statuesque on his "throne" and tapped his foot impatiently on the marble floor. As the big hand on the clock hit the five Tamaki sprang up and gave out a strangled yell, they had made him wait for five minutes! Suddenly, the doors were thrust wide open and a wide armed Tamaki ran up at the speed of light and caught the first person in a bear hug. An indignant, "hey", was heard echoing off of the castle-like walls. Tamaki's eyes pooped open to reveal a red-headed boy struggling to get out of his tight-nit grasp. The blond boy gave out a prolonged yelp and jumped back a foot from the relieved boy who had his doppelganger beside him. "Hey you okay boss"? Asked the one named Kaoru. "I think Hikaru's gone into permanent shock". He exclaimed pointing to his other half who was frozen in shock. "What have you done to Haruhi"? Exclaimed the bemused blond mess. "What"? Asked the twins in unison. "We haven't seen Haruhi all day long"! Exclaimed Kaoru, looking crossly at their so called "boss". "What do you think we stalk her"? Asked Hikaru smirking when seeing the king's face. "Were not you sempai"! Both of the twins concluded winking at the furious Tamaki.

"Just when I thought you were worried about me, daddy". Smirking proclaimed Kyoya appearing from the shadows. Tamaki whirled around, sputtering, about to answer when. "Tama-chan, you didn't worry about me at all"? He heard a loud voice cry, and saw Hunny balancing himself on Mori's shoulders. Hunny was rubbing one eye sleepily, while tears streamed from the next. Noticing the absence of his beloved bunny Tamaki warily approached him and asked. "Where is"? But before he could utter another syllable Hunny began to hysterically cry while Mori consoled him. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, "you just had to mention it, didn't you"? He asked, casting shadows across his face with his hair and looking annoyed at Tamaki, who had become a ghastly shade of pale. "What, what did I do"?He asked hysterically with both hands dramatically slewn across his cheeks. "Hunny lost him, somewhere in the school"! Exclaimed Kyoya massaging his temples, which caused Hunny to sob even louder. "Make it stop"! said Haruhi who had been in the room along with Kyoya the whole time. She was sitting in a lonely, desolete corner reading her new book, hoping that she wouldn't be found, well, it was to late for that. "HARUHI"! Screamed Tamaki as he practically flung himself at her. Haruhi, of course, dodged him.

At that very moment, the door opened once more and in walked Miharu clutching one very pink Usa-chan and was in mid sentence when a flying Tamaki came hurtling at her, her face was priceless. The whole Host club turned around in horror when they heard a high pitched yell and a loud thud. Hikaru and Kaoru counted the heads of the Host club, wondering who this new person was?

As Tamaki's amethyst eyes settled on the figure below him, he gasped and steadily became red. Beneath him lay a girl with blond hair with fair skin and rosy lips and as she looked at him with those bright blue eyes the world seemed to go in slow motion. As he hovered above her the boy began to notice a strange feeling forming at the pit of his stomach and as it rose he began to feel warm and lovely inside. He noticed that her lips began to move but in his daze he heard no sound, all he could do was stare down. And that was the start of a very long journey.  
**sooo you guys should comment/favorite alright? So we have a deal ;)**

Reviews:Lena Academi: Awh sorry, I promise to write more about her appearance. And did you like the way that Tamaki reacted to her? Oh and you'll find more about her personality soon enough don't worry ;).


End file.
